The chip resistor as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as a conventional chip resistor.
Hereinafter, the conventional chip resistor and a method for producing thereof will be described with reference to the attached figures.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross sectional view of the conventional chip resistor (Patent Literature 1). The chip resistor includes insulating substrate 1, resistor layer 3, and upper electrode layer 2. Resistor layer 3 is disposed on the top surface of insulating substrate 1. Upper electrode layer 2 is disposed on the top surface of insulating substrate 1 and so as to contact with resistor layer 3 at left and right sides of resistor layer 3. Also, resistor layer 3 has trimming groove 4 in order to adjust its resistance value. The chip resistor of FIG. 1 further includes protecting layer 5, side electrode layer 6, nickel-plated layer 7, and solder plated layer 8. Protecting layer 5 is disposed so as to cover resistor layer 3. Side electrode layer 6 is disposed at the side of insulating substrate 1, and electrically connected to upper electrode layer 2. Nickel-plated layer 7 and solder plated layer 8 are disposed on the surfaces of upper electrode layer 2 and side electrode layer 6.